Strength
by Black Kunai
Summary: Konoha and the Akatsuki formed an alliance. Secrets that were kept were revealed. A family is reunited. And the end may be near.
1. Chapter 1

**Ages**

**Rookie 9- 16**

**Team Gai- 17**

**Kakashi-27**

**Asuma-28**

**Kurenai-27**

**Gai-27**

**Tsunade-pfft…50**

**Jirayia-50**

* * *

><p>" Konoha 12, Sensei's, Jonin, Chunnin and ….Jirayia." started Tsunade as she looked at the many people in her office and saw Jirayia indignant at being mentioned last. "The Akatsuki…." Immediately everyone tensed. "Have made an alliance with Konoha."<p>

There was an uproar.

"Hokage-sama!"

"You can't be serious!"

"Why in the world would you let them…?"

"No!"

"SILENCE!" thundered Tsunade. Everyone quieted. "Now…they have made an alliance because they are tired of being chased after. Their numbers are being dwindled down and they want that to stop. Sasuke," everyone looked towards one of the last Uchiha's. "You are not to attack Itachi-san when you see him. Do you hear me?" she asked.

Sasuke clenched his fists and a low growl made past his mouth. "….fine…." he finally responded. Tsunade nodded.

"Good. Now, Akatsuki come in." Tsunade made a motion towards the door. The door opened. The order was Pein, Itachi, (Sasuke growled but stayed still) Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Hidan, then Kakuzu. Sakura looked down as she saw Pein and Sasori. Sasori looked at her gently.

Pein looked towards Sakura and started walking towards her with Sasori. All the ninja's took out their weapons, thinking he was going to attack Sakura.

"….Sakura-Tenshi…" Sasori murmured as he lifted a strand of her hair and let it run through his fingers.

The Akatsuki watched, mystified just like the Konoha ninja's.

"Why are you calling Sakura-chan, Tenshi?" yelled Naruto. "You have no right to call her that!"

"I think we have every right." Pein said looking at Sakura. Sasori nodded, studying Sakura. Sakura clenched her fists and looked into his eyes.

"Naruto is right….you have no right to call me that….."

"…Father…brother….."


	2. Chapter 2

"TOU-SAN! ANIKI!" Everyone roared, even Tsunade.

"Explain. Now." said Tsunade growling. She knew she had an alliance with the Akatsuki, but the fact that her own apprentice whose like a daughter to her had never told her that her Otou-san was the leader of the Akatsuki and that her Onii-san was part of the Akatsuki!

"We do not need to tell you that." said Pein coolly. Sakura glared at him and yanked his hand away from he hand.

"They have every right to know _Tou-san._" hissed Sakura. Pein glared back at her.

"….." everyone watched as they glared at each other. Finally Pein sighed.

"Go ahead." he said. Sakura glared at him one last time before turning to everyone in the room.

"Pein was a Rain Ninja when he met my Kaa-san. To make a long story short, they fell in love, moved to Konoha but Pein was in hiding which is why you don't have records of him living here. When I was 5 and Sasori 9.…" she paused. "Pein left for the _Akatsuki._" she spit that word out. " Bringing Sasori and leaving my mother alone with me." Pein looked around.

"Where is….Sakami-chan?" he asked quietly. Sakura glared at him again.

"…Yes Sakura-chan. Where's Kaa-san?"

"You…have no right…to call her chan…." she hissed out. "You left that right long ago when you left."

"It was for the Akatsuki." Pein said toneless. Sakura bristled.

"For the Akatsuki! The Akatsuki was more important to you than your own family?" she yelled. Everyone jumped as they felt the pain in her voice. Even Itachi jumped.

"You know that is not true." Pein said back coldly. Tsunade made a motion towards the door and everyone left, including her….but not quite. The Konoha 12, their sensei's, Tsunade, Jirayia, and the Akatsuki were all behind the door listening.

"It is true! Otherwise you wouldn't have left!" she yelled again.

"I did it so our family could have peace finally!" yelled Pein back.

"What peace? The moment you left our peace was broken! Just like mom! She was broken!" she yelled again, this time tears going down her face.

"What…do you mean….was?" asked Pein quietly calming down.

Tobi started speaking behind the door.

"What does Sakura-chan mean by was? Tobi is curious!" said Tobi quietly. Everyone shushed him.

"Just listen." hissed Deidara.

"As in….she died five years ago. Before I became a ninja and was eleven." Sakura said quietly. "And you know what? The day she died….it was pretty much only her body that died. The day she really died….was the day you left…." she said. Pein looked at the ground.

"Before you left…we used to go to the fairs, play ninja with you training me and mother watching, cheering me on when I would beat you in a spar, and get ice cream for my prize….remember?" she asked quietly. "We would go to the park and laugh together….we were so happy back then" Pein tried reaching for her to pull her into a hug but she ducked and laughed bitterly. "But…then that changed the day you left….without a note…..and just….left….."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi gaped at the door. The whole entire time they thought she had a family….she was alone? And she hid it so well?

Naruto felt sad. He thought he had it bad because off the Kyuubi. Everyone despising him. He was happy because he had lived through it his whole entire life and was used to it. But Sakura-chan…she had it bad. Her father left her family and her mother died before she could see her daughter become a ninja.

Kakashi felt bad and sad. He had spent most of his time only training Naruto and Sasuke. He thought they were the strongest. It turns out Sakura was the strongest….she probably had the Rinnengan. And the whole entire time he thought she was innocent. That she didn't know the dangers of being a ninja. When she probably knew them the best considering her father must have been strong enough to create the strongest shinobi organization.

Sasuke….he felt guilty. While he was younger and found Itachi had killed his family he was dead set on revenge. Sakura on the other hand…her family was pretty much killed by the time she was 5. Her father abandoned her and her mother practically died the day he left. Sasuke did love his family and didn't know how he would react to hearing his father left them and his mother just died on the inside. He called Sakura weak when he was the weak one. The one always crying for himself while Sakura tried to see the good in people even though the closest people to her were gone. He just felt….guilty.

"You abandoned us…..and because of that mom tried her best to get stronger each day! Until she finally made it into ANBU!" her voice rose with each word. "She thought you hated our family! She thought that was the reason you left! And you want to know something?" she yelled. Pein looked at his daughter.

"I want to know what happened to Sakami!" he yelled. He didn't want to believe….

"She's DEAD! She made it to ANBU and they gave her a mission! To infiltrate the Akatsuki! By then she knew you were the leader and accepted the mission! Mom died that day, physically! By YOU! The person you said you would always protect! YOU heard there were intruders! YOU sent the Akatsuki ninja's!" she continued yelling, not caring who heard.

"_Leader-sama! There are intruders, yeah!" yelled Deidara. Pein glared at him._

"No….no!" murmured Pein over and over again. "….I didn't….I didn't!"

"…_.Get rid of them…." he replied._

"_Make sure…..they all die….make sure you kill them"_

Pein held himself tightly, looking down to the floor while Sakura watched him, her face red with anger.

_Blood…everywhere. _

_You couldn't tell who was who. Pein thought he saw a head with red-pink hair and dark, dark green eyes but passed it off as an illusion._

"No….no…please no!" he yelled loudly.

The Akatsuki didn't know what to do. They had never heard their leader like this. Tobi made to go inside but Sasori grabbed him.

"Don't…..I may not know the kunoichi well but they need to get their feelings out…." he murmured. Itachi nodded, agreeing with him. Deidara looked at the door. Kisame was also looking at the door. Everyone listening was feeling like they were the ones having the conversation. They didn't like the feeling. …Not one bit.

"YOU KILLED MOM!" Sakura yelled with all her might.

In the room, you could see was green and blue chakra swirling around each person. So much chakra built up because of all the feelings they had. (Sort of like when Naruto gets really mad the Kyuubi's chakra starts to swirl around)

"NO!" yelled Pein, sadness and anguish heard in his voice. "NO!" But he knew it was true. Sakura breathed heavily.

"You…killed mom…..and for that…I hate you…." she said quietly. She looked at him, then turned around, and walked out of the room. The other people on the other side scrambled away as the door opened.

"…Sakura-san….?" asked Tobi timidly. Sakura's head leaned slightly in his direction, her eyes closed.

"What Tobi-san?" she asked coldly. Pein had come out of the room, still looking horrible. He kept holding himself, and you could see him trembling. He kept muttering over and over, "I didn't…..I didn't mean too….I didn't…." he sounded pitiful

"Shouldn't you…..at least try to get along with your father?" he asked. Pein looked up, hope in his eyes but he was still trembling and was shaken. Sakura didn't answer for awhile.

"What father?" she asked. She looked towards them and they were surprised to see the Rinnengan in her eyes. "…..I don't have a father…." and she walked out of the room. Pein fell to the ground, howling in pain, beating his fists against the ground.

The Akatsuki had never seen their leader like this….it was…..sad.

And then Pein….for the first time in years…..

Cried his heart out.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sakura! Sakura!" yelled Naruto. "Wait up Sakura-chan!" He and the rest of the group chased after her as she left the Hokage Tower. Pein stayed behind. She whirled around, her chakra spiking dangerously.

"The hell you want?" She growled. "Leave me alone."

"But Sakura-chan…" Hinata said quietly. "We just want to help…"

"Help?" She laughed bitterly. "I was fine for ten years without that man. Another five without my mother. I don't need your help."

"Fore head! We just want you to be happy…"

"I was, until he came along. I. Don't. Need. Him," She said, talking like they were stupid. "I don't want him here. Nor the Akatsuki." She raked her eyes over the Akatsuki group. Each of the members felt like their soul was being inspected, piece by piece. Hidan stepped forward.

"You fucking bitch, stop looking at us like we're fucking trash."

"I was simply trying to see what made you so special." She sneered. "What about you was it that made him abandon my family?" This was a side of Sakura the Konoha 12 had never seen. It frightened them.

Sakura walked forward slowly like a cat. The Akatsuki tensed as one as she circled each individual member.

"Itachi Uchiha…did he ask you to join him?" Itachi stiffened as her fingers came up to caress his face. "I bet he did. Maybe because he thought you were weak. Maybe because he thought you were scared. Or maybe it was because he simply felt he needed a lackey." He clenched his fists.

"Deidara…I bet he felt sorry for you. Hidan, he simply needed someone who would kill. Do his dirty work."

"Shut up bitch!"

"Zetsu? I feel like you were just there for his amusement. Kakuzu…well, my dear father was never any good with money."

"What _**do you mean**._"

"Kisame, I feel like you were possibly his experiment. Did he treat you differently? Probably. Trying to see if he could 'heal' you... Tobi? Or your real name…Madara." She whispered the last part in his ear. Tobi stiffened.

"Tobi's name is Tobi. Nothing else."

"Why of course…and last but certainly not least. Sasori," She pranced up to him, and hugged his body tight. Sasori stiffened, but then went to return her hug. Everyone watched in surprise. That is, until Sakuras knee came up into Sasoris jewels.

"The fuck?" He groaned.

"To think, I would forgive you. You of all people. You're almost worse than Pein." She said this sickly sweet. "You were my brother. Of all people, you should've been the one to try to protect me. But the minute Pein left, he took you with him." Sakura blinked back tears. "Why you? Why not all of us? Why just you?" Sasori reached his hand out. "Don't touch me!"

Her chakra was changing colors. It was so noticeable, so strong, that everyone could see it. When chakra is this strong, it can manifest itself to be seen, heard. It spiked purple in sharp points, and moved with her feelings. It made this horrible screeching noise as it spiked up, then as it spiked down the sound faded.

Sakura's hair began to lift, and her eyes turned all black. Her feet came off the ground about four inches, and she lifted her arms slowly.

"Abandonment. Pain." Her voice came out deep, and echoing. "Even when I had a team, I was treated as weak." Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto winced as they heard her voice. Everyone else looked at them pityingly. "Is that why Pein took you? Because I was the weak one?" She aimed this at Sasori. "You don't even have the Rinnegan!"

"Sakura, calm down!" shouted Kiba of all people. "You had us!"

"Yeah Fore-head! Even when your team left, you had the rest of us!"

"Remember when we played a prank on Neji-kun?" asked Tenten. Neji glared.

"Or how about when you and I went on that date?" Kiba said with a wink.

"Geez how troublesome… when you and I played shogi."

"Sakura-chan! How about when we all went for ramen?" asked Naruto. "Remember that, huh Sakura-chan?" While Sakuras chakra had slowly been returning to normal, it spiked again as she heard Narutos words.

"Team seven abandoned me…why would I keep 'happy' memories from then? You are just as bad as Pein and Sasori." Her voice grew with each word. "I would've been happier if I had never met youuuuuuuu!" The last word was drawn out as she screamed, white lights blasted out from her eyes, and her mouth as her head was thrown back.

"Sakura!" everyone yelled. Naruto and Sasuke raced forward to grab her arms and pull her down. "Sakura!" They didn't get there fast enough as she suddenly crumpled to the ground and a glowing white mist came up from her. Behind this mist, and Sakura, stood Pein.

* * *

><p>In the hospital, Sakura woke up. "Where the…why am I in the hospital?" She asked herself. She looked around then pressed the "Call Nurse" button. A few minutes later, a nice looking girl walked in.<p>

"Sakura-sama, you're awake!"

"Hai." Sakura responded. "Why am I here?"

"O-oh…um I believe Tsunade's orders were for me to just take care of you and not answer any questions." The girls eyes looked at her nervously. "She should be here soon for her hourly check-up on you." Sakura looked at her thoughtfully.

"I see…well thank you!" She said cheerily. The nurse smiled back, and she walked out of the room.

True to her word, a short fifteen minutes later, Tsunade walked in. She had a majority of the Konoha Twelve with her and the Akatsuki. They all waited in the hallway.

"Hello Sakura, how are you feeling?" Tsunade asked.

"Cut the crap shishou. What happened to me?" Sakura got right down to the point. "I want to know what happened." Tsunade sighed.

"Very well. I believe that…Pein," Tsunade said the name cautiously. Sakura stiffened slightly but otherwise no other reaction was given. "I believe that Pein should be the one to explain. The others need to hear as well." Sakura nodded. She pushed herself up, and got out of bed. Tsunade helped her walk out of the room, then placed her into a wheelchair to be more comfortable. She looked around the room.

"Hey guys!" She smiled sheepishly.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto bounded up to her, and hugged her tight. "You're okay!" Sakura hugged him back. "Yeah! Um…what happened?" Naruto let go of her then looked at her seriously, a first for him.

"Uh, well Sakura-chan you sort of went…berserker."

"Um what?"

"What he's trying to say," Kakashi interrupted. "Is that you got…upset. Very much so."

"Really?" She asked incredulously. "I don't remember anything!"

They all looked at her in surprise. She looked back, nervousness in her eyes.

"What?"

"Well Sakura, what do you remember?" asked Tsunade. Sakura scrunched up her face. The Konoha ninjas smiled as their Sakura was back.

"Um…I remember running out of the Tower. Then Naruto and you guys came after me…I don't really remember any words or events after that." Everyone looked at her.

"Really? You remember nothing?" asked Sasuke. She nodded.

"Yup." Everyone whistled.

"Wow…"

"Can you please explain what happened?" Sakura exclaimed. "I want to know!"

"Well, see." Tsunade started to say. "You-"

"I'll explain." Pein interrupted. Sakura froze and looked up from her chair seriously. Pein walked through all the people until he was standing right in front of Sakura. Everyone held their breath.

"Fine." Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Your inner took over." He stated. Everyone wore a look of confusion, except for Sakura and Sasori. Sakura's face went white.

"…" was her reaction. Sasori also moved forward.

"I thought she didn't have one!" He exclaimed. "When we left she didn't have one!" Sakura glared at him. "We should've been able to sense it, she was already what, five or six? They normally manifest by age four!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Ino asked. "We're all so confused!"

Sakura looked over at her. "You see, remember at the chuunin exams when you entered my mind?" Ino nodded. "Remember how I was able to defeat your technique? That was because of my Inner." Ino made an O with her mouth.

"Yes. You see, our people get inners. They reflect our innermost thoughts, our feelings that are so deep we don't even realize them. By the time we are four years old, they usually have become one with us." Pein explained. "It's like a whole other person inside of us. Because they can cause conflicting feelings, and misjudgments, we lock them away so they can only voice their opinions, not actually do anything."

"Then why did Sakura's show up like that?" asked Neji. "That makes no sense. Not only that, but what do you mean by our people?"

"Because every once in awhile we don't sense the Inner. Or they simply don't have one." Sasori butt in. "Since we hadn't sensed Sakuras, we figured she didn't have one. And our people? Our clan I suppose. Our kingdom is a better word. In the Land Hidden in the Rain, our kingdom was the strongest. Stronger than any other ninja clan. About one hundred years ago though, our ancestors were killed in a battle. Only a few survived, and that's how we're here."

"So all these years…all of Sakuras feelings were building up." Kakashi said thoughtfully.

"Yes…" Sakura agreed. "But the thing is…from what I'm gathering, I'm guessing there's something bigger than what you're telling us…Pein, Sasori."

They nodded. "You see…another reason we lock away the inners, is because they take your feelings and magnify them ten-fold. But Sakura is different."

Sakura looked at them oddly. "What do you mean different?"

"…The reason we left to form Akatsuki was to see if we could stop what was happening. If we took the Jinchuuriki, and used their power, quite possibly we could stop what was happening to you." Pein said.

Sakura looked at them, fear growing in her face. Everyone watched suspiciously. Sasuke and Naruto unconsciously tensed, their hands going to their kunai in case Sakura reacted badly.

"Cut the shit, stop what from happening?" Sakura screeched her voice high cause of terror. "You don't mean…!"

"Sakura is our only female in our whole bloodline." Everyone gasped.

"What does that mean?" asked a curious Itachi. "Even our cursed family has had females."

"There's a story…" Sakuras voice shook. "A story…a horrible story…I never believed it. You always told me that there were other females in our family!" She yelled at Pein as she jumped from her wheelchair. Her legs shook. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to be afraid…I was trying to find a way to stop it from happening!" He hissed back. Sasuke pushed his way towards Sakura, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Sit back down." He whispered in her ear. "Calm down." Sakura took a deep breath and slowly sat back in her chair. Everyone watched mystified as the Uchiha showed tenderness towards someone.

"I'm fine Sasuke-kun." He let go of her but didn't move away. Pein watched carefully. Hey, he was still her father.

"What is the story?" asked Hinata shyly.

"And what do you mean by horrible?" asked Kisame.

"…Sasori, you explain." Sakura whispered. "Please." He nodded.

"You see, a story, or I guess prophecy, was passed down the Haruno family history. It goes like this…" he paused, and then his voice came out in a monotone.

"_The female first shows up in time,_

_The rage released, First of nine."_

Sakura and Peins voice joined in. Everyone shivered as their voices slipped together into one harmony with blank looks on their faces.

"_The sky turns black,_

_With inner lost,_

_The darkness wakes,_

_The Second that makes." _

The room seemed to shrink and turn darker. Images began to flicker through everyones minds.

"_The Third omen,_

_The bear who says,_

_A different clue,_

_The hidden Ten."_

The sky turned black as the Prophecy was being spoken, and thunder was heard, it was deafening. All the people in the room cover their ears except for Pein, Sakura, and Sasori.

"_The Fourth kind,_

_Reliving the mind._

_Thoughts hold secrets,_

_Secrets entwined."_

**A picture of ivy growing along the walls of a castle.**

"_Five to then,_

_A traitor betrayed,_

_The stone that gives,_

_Power to gain."_

"_Six til the end,_

_The waves was ashore,_

_The sword in the middle,_

_A hope for your war."_

Everyone felt a blossoming light in the chest.** A glowing sword surrounded by water is shown in their minds. It changes though as the image expands, showing just how much water, how impossible it seems to reach the sword.**

"_The challenge to face,_

_The chances to take,_

_The strain on the mind,_

_Seven of nine."_

**Water. Water. More water, just never ending. What challenge?**

"_The battle to happen,_

_In a field full of dead,_

_A temptation so sweet,_

_Her mind is complete._

_Eight this day, a price to pay."_

They all looked at Sakura. Her voice was still in the air, as herself, Pein, and Sasori stopped talking. Her face was frozen though, and the last of the words were spoken in their minds.

"_The sky turns black,_

_The world will shake._

_And life will be hers, hers to take._

_Death will arise,_

_Out of darkened soil,_

_Darkened dirt, spilled blood that boils._

_The Ninth of nine,_

_The end of time."_

Everyone looked shocked.

"That's…the prophecy?" asked Ino, scared. "Will it really end that way?"

Sasuke was busy trying to get Sakura to react. Sasori and Pein just stood there, as if they were completely used to the idea.

"And not only that, but what just happened there, yeah?" Deidara asked. "You started talking in unison, yeah."

"Ino, I believe so." Sasori replied. "And Deidara…the Haruno Family will be cursed until the end. Together, or just one. When we spoke, our minds went out and we started talking as one. You were here, so your minds were connected as well. You saw the images. The hints that will come to be." Everyone looked frightened. Sasuke and Naruto stood closely by Sakura, as everyone else gathered together in their respective teams, trying to get comfort from familiarity.

"What does the prophecy mean?"

"I thought it was simple…" Zetsu said. "_**The world will end.**_"


	4. Chapter 4

_"Nani?"_

"…Zetsu's right." Pein said quietly. "It was foretold that the first female would start what I suppose would be the apocalypse."

"Leader-sama…isn't there a way to stop this?" asked Kisame.

"We have no clue…"

"But the world can't end just because of Sakura!" yelled Naruto. "I mean, I haven't even become Hokage yet!" Sakura glared at him.

"Shut up dobe!" Sasuke also glared at him. Sakura then spoke up.

"…The reason the world will end is because of my power…it's been dormant until now." She paused for a moment. "Speaking of which, Pein where is Inner?" Pein had to keep himself from correcting Sakura to call him Tou-san.

"…she was becoming a problem. She was unstable, so instead of locking her away, I banished her from your body."

"Is that what the mist was?" asked Tsunade. Pein nodded.

"Hai. Right now, it's probably been evaporated, so we won't have to worry about that." Sakura shivered.

"but Pein…I feel as if she's still here. And if she isn't…then does that mean I'm the end of the world?" she asked quietly. Everyone looked at her sadly. Naruto wrapped his arm around her shoulders, while Sasuke went down on one knee to place his hand on hers comfortingly. Kakashi stood behind her, his hand on her head.

"Don't worry Sakura!" Kiba suddenly said. "We'll figure this out!" One by one the sensei's and Konoha twelve came up to Sakura. Neji shook her hand, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata all hugged her tight. Kiba gave her a kiss on the cheek which caused Sasuke, Naruto, Pein, and Sasori to all glare at him. Shino handed her a butterfly, Shikamaru gave her a lazy hug. Chouji handed her a piece of his favorite pie, while Lee gave her his trademark smile.

All the sensei's gave her encouragement. The Akatsuki stood in the back, unsure what to do. Sakura motioned them forward. "What ever Inner said, I apologize." They smiled tentatively back.

"Leader-sama." Itachi said suddenly. "The first part of the prophecy…"

"Yes?"

"Well…it said 'The female first shows up in time, the rage released, first of nine.'."

"And?"

"Well…Sakura is the first female, correct? And if I were to assume, I would say that the rage released is the little episode Inner Sakura had. Added to that, is the fact you 'released' Inner Sakura from Sakuras body."

"So you're saying the first part of the prophecy has already started?" Naruto asked. Itachi nodded. Pein looked thoughtfully at Sakura, and she looked back. Almost unnoticeable, she gave a slight nod.

"I think he's right Pein. There's a reason why Uchiha's are called geniuses." She said wryly. He nodded.

"I believe so as well. Sasori!" Sasori came to stand with him. "I want you, Itachi, and…Shikamaru? To figure this prophecy out."

"Hai Tou-san."

* * *

><p>"Tou-san, we were not able to find out much more." Sasori reported. "The only clue we were able to get was the Haruno Castle is involved." Shikamaru and Itachi agreed.<p>

"The images we saw showed the Haruno Castle. I believe we must go there." Remarked Shikamaru. "There will most likely be more things there." Pein nodded.

"Hokage-sama?" Pein said as her turned to face Tsunade. "What is your opinion?" She looked each person once over.

"Alright kiddos! Clearly there's more to this prophecy than meets the ears. I'm assigning a mission to some of you. The others will stay behind to help out!" Tsunade exclaimed. "Don't worry Sakura-chan…we'll stop this." Sakura grinned, but inside, she was terrified.

Of herself.

* * *

><p>Almost all of the Konoha Twelve and some of the Akatsuki were sent off. This included Team Seven, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Itachi, Sasori, Pein, Tobi, and Kisame. Everyone else was to stay behind.<p>

The group was headed to Haruno Castle. Pein and Shikamaru were the captains, one from Akatsuki and one from Konoha to ensure decisions, and to make sure orders were followed from each group. Pein was in front, leading the way to the castle.

"Um Pein-sama, about how far to Haruno Castle?" asked Hinata shyly. She was wary of the Akatsuki leader.

"We have a while. At this rate possibly a couple days." He replied without turning around. She nodded to herself and continued jumping from tree to tree with the rest of the ninjas.

"Do you think we can trust Pein?" Ino asked Tenten quietly. "I mean, I know Sakura is his daughter and all, and that we have an alliance, but still…" Tenten shrugged.

"You saw how Sakura reacted to the prophecy. She knows its true. And even though she has feelings against Pein, she seemed to trust him." Ino sighed.

"I suppose…"

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto kept together mostly. Sasori looked behind once in awhile, and itched to talk to Sakura. From the looks Sasuke and Naruto gave him though, he reconsidered.

"…Tenshi?" He asked Sakura as he slowed to talk to her. Sasuke glared daggers while Naruto shouted.

"Don't call Sakura-chan that!" He exclaimed. "Don't even talk to her!" Sakura hushed him.

"…Hai, Sasori-san?" A flash of hurt went through Sasoris eyes, but Sakura pretended not to see it. She wasn't ready to forgive.

"Do you remember anything about the Haruno history?" He asked. Sakura looked away for a moment.

"Only the basics." She replied. "I remember that as a young child, you would teach me the stories." Sasori nodded, a faint smile on his face. Sakura looked at him, then looked away. Sasuke and Naruto watched warily, then sped up to leave them alone. Naruto went to talk to Hinata, while Sasuke went to talk to Neji and Tenten.

"What about the stories do you remember?"

"Hmm…I remember that long ago we were a prestigious family. Our kingdom was full of powerful ninjas, where a majority had the Rinnegan." She paused. Sasori nodded, telling her to go on. "The Haruno's themselves were the clan leaders, or in that case, kings, queens, etcetera. We alone had Inners but like you said the other day we locked them away so they couldn't confuse our thoughts. The family never had females, only males. This is how the Haruno bloodline lasted so long. The only way to be a female Haruno was to marry into the family…" She paused again. "That is, until I came along." She laughed bitterly.

"You're doing good at remembering. Continue." The others drifted back a bit to listen to this curious, yet somewhat frightening family history.

"The prophecy came into place about 500 years after we'd been there. Some generations in. It foretold of a female Haruno, and different dangers that would happen because of her. Which we already found out. From then on, each Haruno leader tried their hardest to have females instead of males because they wanted to kill her. If they killed her as a baby, that would be the first female. Then the prophecy wouldn't happen." She paused and looked at Sasori and Pein curiously.

"Ano… Pein-san?" She asked as if she were talking to a stranger. Everyone looked towards him.

"Hai." He replied in a monotone. He wouldn't show her how much it hurt to hear her call him something other than father.

"Why did you not kill me?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, why not?" repeated Tenten. "I mean if you knew this, then why didn't you?"

"You see, it had been thousands of years later. Not only that, but we are the last Haruno's alive. As the only Haruno for awhile, I figured it was pure myth. My father thought so, and so did his grandfather, and his grandfather, and his grandfather. They just felt the need to relay the story. But just as that, a story. When Sakura was born, the prophecy didn't even register in my mind. She was simply mine and Sakami's baby girl, our tenshi." His voice cracked on the last word, and on Sakami's name. Sakura nodded.

"Anyway, as I was saying, if they killed the first girl, they wouldn't have to worry. About another couple thousands of years later, the Great War broke out. This war was between the evil lord Kuro, and my ancestor Ranpu. They were fighting over the land, the people, and the right to own the Rinnegan. As you all should know, the Rinnegan is our Kekkei Genkai. With it, we're almost invincible. The war wiped out the Harunos, and most of our people. The only ones left were Ranpu's grandson, only 5 at the time, and his caretaker. They escaped and were never heard from again." Sakura finished her story. Sasori and Pein nodded.

"That is correct. I'm surprised you still remember that," remarked Sasori. Sakura nodded, but then glared a bit coldly at them.

"I've had a lot of time to reflect on it." She said icily. She then sped away to the front. The comforting feeling they all felt between the three Harunos was now gone. Pein sighed. Kisame and Tobi looked at him, feeling sorry.

"Leader-sama, Tobi thinks you and Sakura-chan will be fine!" Tobi said in a cheery voice. "Then you, and Sakura-chan, and Sasori-chan will be one big happy family!" Sasori sighed and looked at Sakura.

"Not that easy. At all."

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Itachi's relationship was not doing much better. Every time Itachi tried to talk to him, Sasuke glared at him and sped away to talk to Sakura or Naruto. If they were by each other for more than a minute, Sasuke's face would turn a more pinkish red showing his complete anger. It was a, suffice to say, tense day.<p>

As they found a clearing, they settled down to set up camp. The girls all shared two tents, and the boys were going to sleep in the clearing. Sasuke moved his sleeping bag as far away from Itachi as possible. Itachi looked over at him and shook his head.

"Foolish otouto…" He murmured. He started the fire, and everyone came around to get warm. Sakura sat on a log by herself a little way off, lost in her thoughts. No one came near her.

A few moments later, Sasori came from a river where he had just cleaned himself. He stood watching Sakura for a moment or two, then walked towards her and sat down on the log as well. Sakura tensed up for a second, then relaxed slowly.

"Saso…-kun…" She tested out the nickname she had for him when they were younger. Sasori felt his heart warm up for those few seconds. "Do…do you think Inner Sakura is out there?"

He paused and looked up at the night sky. "I don't know."

"I feel like she's still there…sometimes I feel as if someone is watching me. Do you think it's her?"

"It might be…Tou-san hasn't used that technique before, so it quite possibly could be so." Sasori replied.

"…Tou-san…" Sakura felt her mouth move over the words she hadn't used in ten years. "Tou-san…Saso-kun, if Inner is still out there…do you think it might not be me in the prophecy?"

"To be honest, possibly. You most likely would still be included somehow." He paused. "Tenshi…could…could you tell me about Kaa-san?" Sakura froze.

"Why?" Her voice came out harsher than she intended. "Why do you want to know about her?" Sasori felt himself tense, and a dam of feelings came out.

"Stop treating me like this! Stop treating Tou-san like this! We left to try to help you!" He barked. "Stop blaming us for Kaa-sans death. We didn't _know_. If it was you in our positions you would have done the same!"

Everyone turned their heads to look at the arguing siblings. Sasuke and Ino made to break it up, but Naruto stopped them. His face had an odd look of seriousness and longing on it.

"Let them sort it out…" He murmured. Sasuke and Ino looked at each other, then at Naruto, then back at Sakura and Sasori. They reluctantly sat back down by the fire.

"Sorry if I blame you! But you left us for ten fucking years!" Sakura shouted back. "We were so lonely! I kept asking Kaa-san where you were, when you would come back! And each time she simply said 'I don't know' and every time, and every night, I heard her crying for her little boy and beloved! You left us alone!"

"I wanted to help you! Tou-san said one day that things looked suspicious about the so-called prophecy and wanted to see if it was true. He brought me along to help him!"

"So you abandoned us? I was barely five years old! Kaa-san was barely a chuunin at the time, we almost starved a couple times. But then Kaa-san decided to train harder, and she made it to ANBU. Just so we could survive. The day she died, was the day I learned that the world isn't perfect. If you hadn't left, maybe I could've stayed innocent awhile longer…" Her voice trailed off. She regained her thoughts, and barreled on. Sasuke listened in, and thought how remarkably similar her Kaa-san sounded like Sakura herself. "We needed your help! I needed you…!" Sakura's voice cracked at the end. Her shoulders shook as sobs overcame her.

Sasori watched, shocked. Pein stood a ways off, trying to fight off tears of his own. He watched as Sasori hugged Sakura cautiously, and she turned into him, clutching him, letting out years of loneliness and hurt. The others watched awkwardly as the strong Sakura they knew was reduced to a quivering, shaking five year old who had been left behind. Sasuke itched to grab her himself, and hold her tight. He himself was confused by these new thoughts.

Sakura though was ashamed of how she was acting. Yet, she couldn't get herself to calm down. Her sobs grew quieter and she began to hiccup, her eyes and nose red. The other ninjas watched for a few moments then turned away.

"Let's…go get some more firewood. And find some food." Kisame said awkwardly. The others agreed and they left the three Harunos alone. Pein walked slowly over, until he was standing behind his two children.

"Sakura-tenshi…" She left Sasoris arms and faced her father bravely. "I'm sorry." A whole new round of tears began, and this time Pein held her tight. Sasori moved in, and they had a group hug. Pein, his eyes letting out a few trickles of water. Sasori shivered and shook as he felt whole again.

"Tou-san…aniki…I missed you guys so much." Sakura choked out. "I missed you…"

"Shhh…" Pein said as he rubbed circles on her back. "Hush Sakura-hime." This was so different from the way he normally acted, but being near his almost whole family again reduced him back to the father he was. After what seemed forever, Sakura finally calmed down. They sat together on the log, and Sakura began telling them stories about Sakami.

"Kaa-san…even though she acted the same, she still seemed distant." Sakura started. "But every night, she returned to normal, somewhat…she kissed me goodnight, sang me lullabies…" She continued with the stories, from the happy memories, to the sad and hurt ones. From when Sakami would train Sakura, to how Sakami trained herself to be stronger. She continued onto how she grew up after Sakami had died, and Sasori and Pein paid attention carefully. Every once in awhile, they laughed as they relived memories.

The others trickled in, one by one, and saw the Haruno family getting along. They still left them alone to get to re-know each other once more. The Akatsuki marveled at how their leader was acting, as if he were a whole new person. But being reunited with family can do that.

* * *

><p>From the shadows of a tree, narrowed green eyes watched angrily.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**The chapters keep spilling out of my mind. I'll continue updating in a day or so, because tomorrow I'll be busy. I'll try to update another chapter of Princess of the Elves, and My Name is Saku before the night ends.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Head out!"

The demand was followed by everyone getting up and quietly moving to the trees. Sakura was lost in her thoughts of what might happen and what had happened between her family and her the night before. Sasuke jumped beside her, occasionally peeking at her for the corner of his eyes. While Sakura noticed, she decided not to say anything. She had more things to worry about.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata muttered to Naruto. "…Is Sakura okay?"

Naruto shrugged. "Sakura-chan is super strong! She'll be fine. I just don't really like Pein and Sasori being near her…" He gave a not so subtle glare at the two, who turned around and gave an even scarier one. He meep'ed and turned away quickly. Hinata giggled, then looked at Sakura with care.

Sakura growled. She could feel all the stares, plus one that felt so off. She couldn't help but feel Inner Sakura was still out there, but then again it could just be all her teammates staring at her. She was fine damnit! All these people didn't need to stare at her. She let out a slow breath.

"You guys…I'm fine. Stop staring at me. If something was wrong, you guys would know. If I was upset, you would know. Just understand that I don't need you guys looking at me like I'm delicate, because I'm not!" She finally screamed. The others looked at her in shock.

_There we go Sakura…let your anger take control._

She looked around wildly, this time her eyes opening wide with fear.

"Who said that?" She asked. The others looked at her, most worried that shocked now.

"Sakura…no one said anything…you're not okay." Neji said slowly. Sakura clutched her head and fell to her knees, and they rushed to her.

Everything went black.

* * *

><p>"Sakura…Sakura-chan?" asked a worried Naruto as her eyes fluttered open. Sakura sat up drowsily, and rubbed her eyes. She looked around.<p>

She sat in one of the tents, and only Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi and Sasori were in there with her. Sasori was on one side while the remaining few were on the other. She looked at them, then turned to Sasori.

"Inner's here, isn't she?" She asked him quietly. He looked at her, calculating just how much she should know.

"Yes. But not just her." He replied back, just as quietly. Sasuke, Kakashi and Naruto looked at him sharply.

"Who else is here?" Kakashi voiced. "I thought we only had to worry about her?"

"It's in the prophecy." Peins voice echoed through the entrance to the tent as he entered. Sakura winced. It's starting to get a little crowded in here, huh she thought to herself dryly.

"The darkness wakes." Recalled Sasuke. "Is this the darkness? I thought it just meant the darkness inside of Inner?"

Sakura sighed. "That's what we thought. But Inner Sakura is already dark…so this is a completely different force joining her." She turned towards Pein. "Tou-san, could this be the darkness from our stories?" Pein nodded. Naruto groaned.

"Not another story! They're all so bad, and depressing!" He whined. Sakura let out a rueful smile.

"Most of them will probably help us, now that I think about it. Scary how all these are coming true…" She said mostly to herself.

"The Darker Force is a story told to little kids mostly to scare them into listening to their parents. It told of how if you were being naughty, and your inner took over, a speck of darkness would grow inside of you. It comes from having two forces in you."

"Two forces?" Asked Kakashi.

"Yes. You have a dark and light force. Your inner is your dark, while your outer conscious is your light, which is why your Inner causes conflicting thoughts. Most people look at others like they are evil or good when in actuality, you are either dark or light. There is a difference. Naruto for example," Sasori said, "is light and good. Sasuke is dark and good." Sasuke looked put out at this. "To further explain, being dark is simply who you are. It's your essence, it's what you do and are. But you can be good, and change it to suit your real needs. When you are dark and evil, this is true darkness. Because Inner is now her own person, and was already dark, as Sakuras feelings of hate are built up in her, she's turning into Darkness. Eventually, it'll be like another inner inside of Inner, and that inner will be Darkness a whole new person once more."

This information sunk into those who were in the tent.

"That's no good! We have to find Inner then!" Shouted Naruto as he pranced around the tent.

"Wait, Naruto don-!"

_Crash_

"Dobe…" growled a very unhappy Sasuke as he helped Sakura out of the now collapsed tent. Naruto gulped.

Pein and Sasori watched as Sakura and Sasuke chased Naruto around the campsite.

"…Can we help her? Truly?" asked Sasori softly. "I feel like she won't cause the end, but save it…"

Pein watched with hooded eyes. "I believe so…she's our future. I know it…"


End file.
